Gimme that Girl
by Marla1
Summary: Gimmie that girl with the hair in a mess, sleepy little smile with her head on my chest, thats the you that i like best, gimmie that girl. H/HR reminisce on their feelings for each other as Hermione finds a way to tell Harry some important news!


Hello my amazing readers,

So my muse heard this song "Gimme that girl" by Joe Nichols this week and got major inspiration to write this tale. She is mulling over important scenes for my fics and wanted to write a sappy fic just about my favorite Harry Potter couple. So please enjoy this one-shot and let me know what you think!

Marla1

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

"Harry can you come in here… I need your help with this damn dress." Hermione sighed as she fruitlessly tried to zip it.

Her breath was taken away by the scorching look that reflected back at her. Harry couldn't form the words he wanted to say, he just moved closer to his beautiful wife. His hands roamed over her exposed back as they traveled down to the zipper.

"You sure we have to go…" he whispered in her ear as he zipped the dress and pulled her closer to him.

Hermione sighed in contentment, "Mumm"

"We can just bow out of the invitations… I am sure they won't mind. Then I could take this dress off of you and…" Hermione's breath hitched as she leaned into him.

"I think we have to go…", She turned in his arms and smiled at the forlorn look on his face, "Now if we weren't meeting everyone there I would say… well I would have you in our bed right now but… But it's their anniversary party." He sighed and kissed her, knowing their family would miss them at the party.

When they finally broke apart Hermione was left breathless, "Now see what happens when ever I put this dress on…" Harry ran his hands up and down her sides making her want to throw caution to the wind. Hermione grabbed his hands and kissed them, "Now you need to let me finish getting ready."

Harry laughed as she pulled away from him and started brushing her hair, "You know it's not the dress Love."

Hermione winked at him in the mirror, memories of the night before running through both their minds.

HPHG HPHG The day before HPHG HPHG

Harry sighed as he walked in the door. It was the first day of classes and Harry was exhausted. His second year teaching the DADA post at Hogwarts was proving to be as interesting as the first. He put his coat on the hook by the door and took off his shoes.

He smiled when he saw Hermione's red heels sitting haphazardly in the entrance way. He heard music start playing and smiled when he heard Hermione's voice singing Set Fire to the Third Bar (by Snow Patrol).

"_Find the map and draw a straight line, _

_Over rivers, farms, and state lines. _

_The distance from 'A' to where you'd be. _

_It's only finger-lengths that I see." _

Harry walked down the hall and stopped in the doorway. Hermione was cooking dinner, starring in her own little show singing and dancing.

"_I touch the place where I'd find your face_

_My fingers in creases of distant dark places."_

She stood at the stove dancing and singing one of her favorite songs. She moved from the stove to the fridge using the spoon as a microphone, twirling and spinning,

"_I hang my coat up in the first bar. _

_There is no peace that I've found so far. _

_The laughter penetrates my silence. _

_As drunken men find flaws in science." _

She pulled out the parmesan cheese and danced back to the stove. After she added the cheese and stirred the pasta she used the container to sing to her crowd, the blue-birds sitting on the windowsill. She laid the spoon on the side of the pot and spun around, placing the cheese on the counter.

Harry smiled at her performance, this was the girl he knew. Not many people could say they have seen a barefoot, messy hair, no makeup Hermione dancing around the kitchen in one of his old quidditch shirts.

"_Their words mostly noises  
Ghosts with just voices  
Your words in my memory  
Are like music to me"_

Harry leaned against the door frame enjoying his private show. She loved Snow Patrol, they were her favorite band and this song always made her smile. She could never place why it did but every time it came on Hermione always wanted to get up and dance. Harry loved seeing her unwind and completely free of everything.

_"I'm miles from where you are,  
I lay down on the cold ground_

_I, I pray that something picks me up"_

Hermione stood at the stove shaking her hips and singing. Harry moved into the kitchen behind her. He sang the last line of the song, pulling her into his arms.

"_And sets me down in your warm arms."_

Hermione dropped the spoon and squealed. She turned in his arms and smiled at him, a light blush on her cheeks. He caressed her cheek, "You are so beautiful when you blush."

"When did you get home?" Hermione leaned into his touch closing her eyes.

"At the start of your performance. The Prophet will want an interview with you…"

"Oh hush you and grab the plates. I am hungry." Hermione tried to move out of his arms but he kept his arms tightly wrapped around her.

Harry leaned forward and kissed her, hungry for something else. Hermione moaned into the kiss, a new hunger soaring through her. He broke the kiss, both out of breath.

Hermione's body was on fire, she always marveled at how Harry could do that to her. She turned off the stove and put a warming spell on the pot, "Yum… I think that can wait… right now I want my husband to take this offending garment off of me."

HPHG HPHG Present day HPHG HPHG

Hermione sighed as she put the finishing touches on her hair. She walked back into the master bedroom to grab her jewelry and find her shoes.

"Oh that silly man of mine." She said as she walked to her makeup table where he laid out the set of jewelry he gave her for their wedding. It was a set of white gold heart set with inlaid rubies. Her heart skipped a beat when Harry came back in the room and helped her put on the necklace. He batted her hands away from the rest of the jewelry, wanting to put it on for her. He reached for the earrings carefully put then in her ears. Hermione loved being pampered by her husband, little gestures like this always made her heart melt. Harry grabbed the bracelet and moved in front of her. He kissed her hand before he put the bracelet on. She took in a deep breath and let it out trying to keep tears from coming out at this gesture.

Harry was confused by this, "Hermione love are you okay?"

She turned and smiled at him, "Yea I just… it was… aahh I am just feeling strange."

Harry wiped the tears from her eyes so she didn't mess up her makeup, "Oh love."

She shrugged her shoulders and sighed, "I'll be okay. I just need to find my red heels and then we are off."

Harry led his wife out of the bedroom and into the entryway, she smiled at her husband, "Now now Beautiful put on these sexy heels and lets go."

"Oh Harry you are silly." Hermione laughed as she put on her heels.

Harry sighed at her, "Hey I thought you looked incredibly sexy last night in my quidditch shirt." Hermione walked over to him and reached in his coat with a sultry look on her face, "and when you walk through the house those sexy jeans and that amazing red shirt."

HPHG HPHG one year ago HPHG HPHG

Harry had a huge grin on his face as he apparated from his office. He had just been asked by Headmistress McGonagall to head of the Gryffindor house for this school year.

For the last five years Professor Sinistra and Professor McGonagall were co-running Gryffindor while they found a replacement. Harry joined the staff two years ago, after finishing his DADA Mastery. Over the last year McGonagall gave Harry some of the responsibilities of the house, to see how he could handle it. She decided that he could handle it and invited him to take the position.

McGonagall gave him the rest of the day off, telling him to celebrate with his wife. Harry went home with the plan of cooking a romantic celebratory dinner for his wife.

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Hermione came home from work early that day. She was working a huge litigation case and they had a huge breakthrough that day. They found the girl they were looking for. But they could not speak with her for two days. Since they had the case prepared and ready, Hermione gave her team the day off to get their minds together and relax before the next week of intense court time.

When she got home she walked into the master bedroom and peeled off her work garb. She changed into her favorite pair of jeans and her old red shirt, which had 'Team Potter' emblazed on the front with a picture of Harry winking on the back. She bought the t-shirt on a dare from Ginny and soon became her favorite shirt. Harry was shocked the first time he saw her wearing it and every time after that he saw her in it he would take it off her.

Hermione walked around the house and decided to clean it from top to bottom. They were not the messy people but two weeks of almost fourteen hour days really took its toll on their house. Harry had been busy preparing for the school year while the case had taken over Hermione's life. Her nerves were frayed from the week and she needed stress relief so she decided to clean the house the muggle way. She had been at cleaning for over an hour and had finally made it upstairs when Harry came home.

Harry apparated into the hallway and pulled out his wand hearing noises upstairs. Not expecting anyone to be there Harry disillusioned himself and moved upstairs.

He made it to the landing and pointed his wand at the intruder, "Move and I will take you down…" but stopped as he noticed his face winking back at him.

Hermione tensed up but as his voice and arms surrounded her she relaxed, "Hello stranger. I don't think we have met before." Hermione pushed herself up against him making his voice quiver, "Who is that handsome man on the back of your shirt?"

"No… he is my other lover."

Hermione turned in his arms and pulled him into a scorching kiss, "So other lover I am all hot and sweaty, want to join me in the shower before my husband comes home?"

Harry laughed and picked her up, almost running into their bathroom.

HPHG HPHG Present Day HPHG HPHG

The party was in full motion with Draco and Ginny were enjoying the night of celebration and mayhem. It was a celebration of the first year of marriage and everyone came out for it.

Hermione walked up to her friend and wrapped her arm around his waist, getting his attention from the boring people he was talking to, "Draco darling I have some wonderful news to tell you."

Draco became a spy for the Order after Dumbledore was killed. He saw a chance to get his mother and himself out of the horrible mess his father got them into. He leaked information to the Order for a year until he was caught. It almost cost him his life when Voldermort found out he was the leak. Thankfully the Order arrived before they could kill him and they got Draco away from the madness. Draco had some lasting effects from the torture they put him through and needed help recovering. Hermione and later on Ginny helped him recover from his injuries and the three formed an odd but strong friendship.

"Excuse me gentlemen I must speak with my darling Hermione." They moved away from him and he pulled her into a huge hug, "Oh my thank you for saving me from the boring bankers." Hermione laughed as he picked her up and spun her in a circle, "Now do tell me what is this important news?"

Harry looked up from the dance floor and saw Draco spinning his wife in a circle. He watched as Hermione whispered something in his ear and him pull her into a huge hug, apparently happy with whatever she told him. When she said something else to him Draco laughed, patted her on the shoulder, and started looking around the dance floor trying to find someone.

Now other men would have been jealous by this action but Harry had faith in his wife and knew the two were friends. Draco finally found whom he was looking for staring back at him. He motioned for Harry make his way over to the two of them.

Draco pushed Hermione in the direction of her husband, "Oh just tell him already missy and don't worry about ruining my night. This just enhances the evening Beautiful." He then walked over to the band and asked them to start playing a slow song.

"Hey you…" Harry said as he wrapped his arms around his wife.

She moved closer and breathed in his wonderful scent of cinnamon and forest, "hey you."

"They are playing our song" Harry said as Edwin Mccain's song 'I'll be' started playing. As they started dancing Harry whispered in her ear, "So what were you are the devious ___Slytherin plotting?"_

___Hermione laughed, at the inside joke between the boys, "The way I was going to tell you some news."_

_"__Oh is that right my Love… and what news is this pray tell?"_

_"__That you're going to be a daddy in about seven months."_

___Draco stopped the band and announced, "Everyone, everyone can I have your attention please. I know this is supposed to be my wife and my night but we and our best friends had to share this wonderful news." he put his arm around Ginny's waist, "Can everyone put their hands together for the couple in the middle of the dance floor..."_

___Everyone in the room stopped and stared at the couple in the middle of the dance floor, as Draco continued, "They are going to be parents."_

___Everyone in the room started yelling and congratulating the new parents. But they did not notice anyone in the room. _

___Harry's focus was on Hermione, his hand reached up and caressed her cheek. The smile on his face could have lit the underworld, "A baby…"_

_"__Yea a little boy or girl, are you happy?" she asked knowing the answer but wanting to hear his response._

___He picked Hermione up and buried his face in her shoulder as he spun them around. He tried to hide the tears in his eyes but couldn't stop the cry of excitement._

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Hermione looked up from his chest at Harry with that sleepy little smile that made his heart race, her hair a complete mess, the words he whispered next made Hermione's heart flutter, "And this is why you are the girl that never ceases to amaze me. Whether in that slinky red dress or your 'Team Potter' shirt its you I want to see."

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Toothache sweet I know! Please let me know what you think of the story by reviewing!

Now off to try to convince the muse to write on my multi-chapter fanfics!

HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG HPHG

Here are the lyrics to the song that inspired my muse!

You can listen to it here .com/watch?v=NmekzvbKrF8

Joe Nichols: Gimme That Girl

Hang up that red dress,  
let down your hair,  
cancel those reservations  
there's no need to go no where.  
As good as your looking right now,  
girl bet your thinkin I'm crazy,  
there's a side of you that I wanna see  
that never ceases to amaze me.

Gimmie that girl with the hair in a mess  
sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,  
thats the you that i like best,  
gimmie that girl.  
Gimmie that girl lovin up on me,  
old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,  
thats the you i wanna see,  
gimmie that girl.

Gimmie the girl thats beautiful,  
without a trace of makeup of on,  
barefoot in the kitchen,  
singing her favorite song.  
Dancing around like a fool,  
starring in her own little show,  
gimmie the girl the rest of the world,  
ain't lucky enough to know.

Gimmie that girl with the hair in a mess  
sleepy little smile with her head on my chest,  
thats the you that i like best,  
gimmie that girl.  
Gimmie that girl lovin up on me,  
old t-shirt and a pair of jeans,  
thats the you i wanna see,  
gimmie that girl, gimmie that girl. 


End file.
